Too Late For a Lockdown
by ShilohHolmes
Summary: Arthur was taking Peter to the mall where they would meet up with Tino and Berwald's family, allowing his younger brother to spend Christmas Eve at their house. Alfred and Matthew tagged along, hoping to get some last minute gifts. Everything was going great until they all heard a noise that would change their lives forever. A gunshot. (Contains other characters and whump)


**Why hello there everyone! Oh man, I haven't updated or posted anything in at least a year and a half. Wow. I'm terrible. Anyway, I was recently introduced to anime, and I have to say, I am officially a fan. Hetalia was the first one I watched, and man, the concept is absolutely brilliant! I love the characters, and this fic focuses on the personalities of the countries, as they are not countries in the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Haha, we'd all be in trouble if I did.**

"Can we go to the toy store!? Please, please, please!? I've been begging for months Arthur, and you always say that we'll go later! It's later!" Peter tugged at Arthur's sleeve determinedly, his hope still intact despite the elder's numerous eye rolls. Arthur batted his younger brother's arm away, shaking his head in the negative.

"Come on Artie, don't rob Pete of his childhood! The kid just wants to go to the toy store!" Alfred laughed, leaning on his twin as he spoke. Both of the British companions whirled around at the end of the American's statement, eyebrows furrowed with annoyance.

"Don't call me that!"

The twins laughed at the pair, Alfred's guffaw overpowering the quiet giggle of his brother. Arthur continued to scowl, but Peter let out a small chuckle.

"You two are so much alike, it's no wonder you butt heads!" Alfred threw an arm around Arthur's shoulder, squatting slightly to mock the other's height. "If there's one thing you're famous for Artie, it's that stubborn attitude of yours!"

Arthur shoved the American away, trying to hide a smile. The Brit trudged ahead of the group, hands shoved deeply in the pockets of his winter coat. Peter ran to catch up with him, thoughts of a toy store still fresh in his mind. Matthew smiled softly at the sight, walking in the back.

It was Christmas Eve, and Arthur had agreed to allow Peter to visit Tino and Berwald, two of his old teachers that had taken care of the smaller Kirkland when their mother had died. Peter had stayed with them for three years while his older brother completed his studies in England. The two Nordics resided with three other men, and Peter had become incredibly close with them all. They had arranged for him to spend Christmas Eve at their house, promising to return him to his brother early in the morning.

Matthew and Alfred had tagged along, the latter declaring that he needed to acquire some last minute gifts. The twins were the Kirkland's neighbors, and, though Arthur would never admit it, they had become very close.

"Bonjour, mon ami? May I interest you in some of-" Arthur ignored the French vendor calling out to him, continuing his trek to the food court. The blond man pursed his lips, rolling his eyes at the rude Brit. "It's a pity, you could use some make-up."

"Oh no he didn't!" Alfred grinned, leaning on Matthew as he watched excitedly. Arthur turned around, cheeks the color of tomatoes. The French man's face held a knowing smile, not a trace of fear evident in his shining eyes.

"What did you say, you frog!? What kind of a man sells make-up anyway!? Not a real one!" Arthur was steaming, his arms flailing as he voiced his opinions. The vendor shook his head with a small chuckle, holding a bottle of concealer parallel to his new enemies' face.

"This shade suits you well, non? It could hide some of those frown lines!" Alfred burst out laughing, leaning on Matthew for support. Impossibly, Arthur's face turned an even darker shade of red, his mouth moving dumbly as he tried to formulate a comeback.

Matthew, though he found the banter amusing, looked around the mall timidly. He didn't want his companion to cause a scene, especially if there were children around. The building was decorated with an abundance of tinsel and lights, radiating the Christmas spirit. He didn't want these two to ruin it.

"H-hey Arthur, why don't we just keep going, aye? I'm sure the others are waiting?" The shy man placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, ignoring the disappointed glare he was receiving from his brother. The French man, his name tag read '_Francis', _ gave the boy an apologetic look, putting down the product.

"I apologize for angering your friend here, it was not my intention. I understand if you are not interested in what we have to offer, though if you're interested, I'd be happy to help." Francis seemed to lose his playful attitude, his face bored as he recited something that had obviously been rehearsed. Arthur continued to glare daggers, but complied as Alfred began to drag him away.

"No, Arthur should apologize, he was rude, and you were just doing your job." Matthew's voice was apologetic, his eyes trained on his shoes as he spoke. The make-up vendor smiled, waving away the apology.

"Be on your way mon ami, there is no harm done! Come back and see me though, okay?" The Canadian nodded and waved bashfully as he walked away, head swiveling as he tried to locate his party. Had they left him again? Alfred had promised that the Walmart adventure would be the last time… oh well.

Matthew looked around, eyes lingering on the beautiful Christmas tree located in the center of the building. The massive pine tree was decorated with shiny bulbs, each one brandishing its own dazzling color. The forgotten boy smiled to himself, comparing himself to one of the ornaments that lay forgotten on the ground. It held lots of potential, but no one bothered to pay it any mind.

"Hey Mattie!" The Canadian turned in surprise, recognizing his brothers' voice. Perhaps he hadn't been forgotten. It was Christmas miracle! "Phew, I thought we were going to have a repeat of what happened in Walmart!"

Alfred approached him happily, Arthur and Peter trailing behind. Matthew opened his mouth to respond, when Peter's eyes became wide as saucers. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion; was his neighbor that happy to see him?

"Arthur look! A TOY STORE!" The small boy bounced up and down excitedly, tugging once again at Arthur's arm. Matthew sighed. Nope, what a silly thing to assume.

"FINE! We can go in for a few minutes, okay? But I'm not buying you anything! Christmas is tomorrow, and soon you'll have more toys that you'll know what to do with!" Arthur's voice was dripping with regret, but Peter didn't notice at all. The adorable child was gone within seconds, Alfred close behind him. Matthew and Arthur shared a look of exasperation, before shrugging and following their "children".

"Hola amigos! Is there anything I can help you with?" A kind man with tan skin and dark brown hair stood at the front of the store, offering his aid to Peter and Alfred with genuine green eyes. He seemed to be delighted that the two had chosen to visit his store, his happiness contagious. Even Arthur, the most pessimistic Christmas shopper there has ever been, smiled back at the employee.

"Yes please! Actually, I was looking for the new remote control boat that they keep advertising on the telly! It looks awesome, and I'd love to see one." Peter rocked back and forth on his heels, looking around the store with anticipation. Alfred seemed anxious for the answer as well, as he kept his fragile attention span focused on their helper.

"Si! Come with me, I'll show you! And trust me amigo, it's as cool as they make it sound!" Alfred and Peter trailed after the Spaniard excitedly, looking around at all the toys around them. Matthew stopped to look at some of the stuffed animals, while Arthur checked his phone to see if Tino had texted him.

'**We're here. We can meet whenever your ready.' **

Soon after the message was sent, Arthur's text binged with a reply.

'**Great :) We will be at the food court in a few minutes, Mathias got distracted in the electronics store!'**

Arthur chuckled, looking up from his phone to keep an eye on his friends. He had only met the Dane once, but the man had definitely reminded him of Alfred. He would have to make sure that they stayed away from any of the electronic stores.

"ARTHUR! THIS IS AMAZING! I REALLY WANT IT, PLEASE!?"

"ARTIE THE LITTLE DUDE'S NOT JOKING! THIS THING IS TOTALLY COOL!"

Two voices sounded at once, causing Arthur to hurry over to their source, embarrassed. He rounded the corner to find the two individuals on the floor, hovering over the "fantastic" boat. The employee that had helped them was standing a bit to the right, grinning at the enthralled children. Well, Alfred was a child at heart.

"What did I say earlier Peter? No toys right now. If you really want it, maybe Santa will bring it to you tonight! And Alfred, if you want that bloody toy, buy it! You're a grown man, you've got a job!" Arthur dragged the two away from the toy buy the ears, shooting an apologetic look at the Spaniard. "I'm terribly sorry that they made you go out of your way to help, we didn't come in intending to buy anything."

Arthur expected the man's happy facade to drop, surprised when the man's smile grew even bigger.

"No problem amigo! You should have seen the look on their faces when they spotted it on the shelf. It was worthwhile!"

_This man really deserves a raise, _Arthur decided. He shot the man a thankful look, turning back towards his hostages.

"It's time to go you two, you've bothered this man enough!" Arthur's captives struggled valiantly, loudly voicing their protests to the world. Matthew appeared, eyes widening slightly at the sight before him. Why did everything have to turn into a fiasco with his brother?

"But I don't wanna go! I am not leaving until I get that awesome boat!"

"Ya me too, you jerk of jerks!"

Arthur struggled with the whining boys, Matthew doing his best to help. A few people shot them curious looks, but decided to carry on with their shopping. The fight continued until a familiar laugh came from behind them.

"Ohononononon, developing more frown lines I see? Tsk, tsk, you really should come see me mon ami!" Francis smiled at the sight before him, his amusement sparked by the look on Arthur's face.

"What are you doing here you frog? If you're stalking us, I am going to have a very long talk with your boss! In fact-" Francis held up a manicured hand, stopping the enraged man mid-sentence.

"It was not my intention to run into you again, I assure you. I was here to see Antonio, it's our lunch break!" The group turned their attention to the Spanish man that had aided Peter in his search. The happy employee just waved, taking his place next to the make-up salesmen.

"Si, Francis and I eat together every day!" Antonio turned to his friend. "Do you think Gilbert will join us today? He didn't feel so well yesterday."

Arthur decided that it was time for he and his friends to take their leave, when suddenly, a loud bang resounded from outside the store. Everyone froze, eyes wide with various emotions. They all knew what had made that sound. A gun.

**A.N. Thanks for reading :) If ya like it, I'd really appreciate a review! I can't wait to continue, and the next chapter will be focused on what's happening with the Nordics. Love you all!**


End file.
